UFC Fantasy
by Ififall
Summary: Nate Diaz/Tommy Conlon Fanfiction. When Tommy defeats Mad Dog in Training he goes to see Nate. Tommy is determined to keep things "Casual" But can Tommy handle Nate Diaz's Fantasies?


**_A/N:_** Thanks to CazB for the "Safe-Word" Reminder.

* * *

A/N: _**One-Shot.**_

* * *

_**A/N:** _Borrowing lines from the Film **_"Warrior"_ **

* * *

**_A/N:_** Nate Diaz Slash.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Strong Language. Adult scenes. **_Very_** Violent Scenes.

* * *

"Look I'll be happy to warm your Boy up for you" Tommy said. He was full of energy, but nervous about putting himself out there.

"Go back to your bag kid, we don't need any more guys getting hurt" The Head Coach said.

Then Mad Dog had to get mouthy. Tommy signed a waiver, gave the Head coach his details and stepped into the ring. A few punches and knees later and Mad Dog's MMA reputation was history.

* * *

Tommy got a shower and headed over to The Diaz's Brother's place. Nick Diaz wasn't there. Tommy wasn't stupid. He texted Nate before hand.

Nate said that Nick was out with his Manager. Tommy still found it weird that Nate was with Kogan now, but he didn't want to push him on it.

Tommy knocked on the door and Nate opened it.

* * *

Nate was dressed in training clothes. Every thing was baggy and dark. No skin showed. Tommy was still turned on by him though.

Nate Diaz was one of the cutest fighters he'd fucked.

* * *

As soon as Nate let him in, Tommy pinned him against the wall and kissed his neck. Tommy wormed his hand down Nate's pants, but before he could touch his dick, Nate moved his hand away.

* * *

"Let's go to the Living room" Nate said.

"Nate, I can fuck you right here" Tommy said.

"That's fucking romantic. Nah seriously. I wanna talk to you Tommy" Nate said.

* * *

Pissed, Tommy pulled away from him. Nate circled away from the wall. They went into the Living room. Tommy sat on the small leather sofa.

Nate got papers out from under the table and handed it to him.

"Read it" Nate said.

* * *

"What the fuck is this? Fucking Sex Home-work?" Tommy asked.

"I ain't good with words, so, just read it" Nate told him. Trying to put pressure on Nate to stop this bullshit, Tommy read Nate's notes.

* * *

_**"I've written this down, because it's awkward to say.**_

_**And because I'm scared. But Fear is self-created. Fear is the Quick-sand at the bottom of the Glass Ceiling**_...What the fuck?" Tommy asked.

"Just read it" Nate asked. Tommy put his feet on the table and carried on.

* * *

_**"We always fuck just one way. If we treated this thing like a fight. It would be more fun. I want you, not to just hit me. But I want you to beat me up. Tommy you can punch me in the face.**_

_** With jabs, Double-crosses, feints, a fucking Super-Man punch. You can hit me with Body Shots. Kicks, Punches Elbows, Foot-Stomps.**_

* * *

**_Give me everything you've got. I want to be in agony, when you're finished._**

**_Don't go soft on me"_ **Tommy rolled his eyes and slammed the papers down on the table.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Tommy asked.

* * *

Nate shrugged then shook his head. The Living room Table was small. They could push the sofa back and start now. Nate could close the blinds in the Kitchen and Tommy could batter him with cutlery.

Tommy could take him down on the stairs. Or he could Ground and Pound Nate down the Hall-way. It didn't matter.

* * *

As long as it **_hurt._**

* * *

"If I do this. You won't hold it over me?" Tommy asked.

"I **_asked_** for this shit" Nate said.

"Never had you for BDSM. What's your Safe-Word?" Tommy asked.

* * *

Nate looked at him blankly.

"You don't know what a fucking Safe-Word is?" Tommy asked.

"So?" Nate shrugged.

* * *

"So? A Safe-Word is the fucking Stop Word. So what is it? UFC? Dana? Nick?" Tommy asked.

"Fuck you. I don't want one" Nate said.

"We'll see. I need to warm up" Tommy said. He went upstairs to Nate's room. He put a chair against the door so that Nate couldn't come in.

* * *

He stretched. Tommy threw some punches at the wall. He threw leg kicks and then sat down on the bed. He didn't know what the fuck Nate Diaz was playing at.

This shit made no sense.

Nate Diaz was a Mixed Martial Artist, not a BDSM Bedroom Dominatrix.

* * *

Tommy laid back on Nate's bed and thought about the first time he'd been hit in bed. His Dad Paddy had been asleep on the floor snoring. Tommy didn't know. He got up.

He stepped on his Dad's stomach. Paddy yelled in pain. Tommy had been bare-foot at the time. Looking back, Paddy was over-reacting.

* * *

But back then Tommy had really thought that he'd hurt him. Paddy grabbed his leg, and threw it upwards. Tommy shuffled back onto the bed. He couldn't move away from the blows.

Paddy was a clumsy fighter. But the times that Paddy managed to connect, hurt like fuck.

* * *

Tommy woke up out of his memories when he heard a knock on the door. He leaned up when he saw Nate's face.

"You ready?" Nate asked.

"Yeah" Tommy said. He patted the bed and Nate sat next to him.

* * *

Tommy put his arm around him and brought Nate closer to him. Tommy kissed Nate on the cheek before kissing Nate Diaz on the mouth. Nate responded until he could feel Tommy rubbing his stomach.

"Wait when the fuck are you gonna..." Nate couldn't finish his sentence. He fell back on the bed as Tommy punched him in the stomach.

* * *

Tommy sprawled on top of him. He punched Nate in face repeatedly. He pulled Nate's T-shirt up, over his arms and made it cover his face.

Tommy kissed Nate through the shirt. Then he threw short jabs to Nate's chest and stomach. Tommy pushed Nate's legs on to the bed. He took off Nate's trousers. But he left Nate's Boxers on.

* * *

He stroked Nate's leg, before grabbing his shin and putting him in a leg-lock. To Nate's credit, he didn't tap until Tommy could hear his muscles strain. Nate's ankle was already starting to swell when he tapped and Tommy had to let him go.

"We can stop now" Tommy said.

"Fuck you" Nate said.

* * *

Tommy turned him over and bit into Diaz's shoulder. Thankfully the bite-marks were just surface wounds. He stood on the bed and stood on Nate's back, before stomping on him.

Then, Tommy kicked Nate in the side before turning him back over. When Nate touched his own back, Tommy slapped him in the face.

* * *

He cradled Nate side-ways before kneeing him in the ribs. Tommy didn't stop until Nate sides were red and bruised. Tommy licked Nate's nipples before mounting him.

"Why? Why make me? Why **_let_** me do this?" Tommy asked. He put his hands around Nate's throat and leaned forward into Nick's Little Brother's eyes.

* * *

"Nate, you Diaz Brother's have had it so easy. You had a great fucking child-hood" Tommy said.

Nate tried to speak but Tommy was holding him so tightly that he couldn't make a sound.

* * *

"You know, you keep telling me that you were broke. But you Diaz Brothers had each other growing up. I had no one. Paddy was a prick, my Brother left. My Mom got sick. My Brother didn't even turn up for Mom's funeral. Violence fucked up my life Nate"

"Now, me and you. We're casual, fucking, having fun. And now you wanna be fucked up. I can fuck you up Nate. I'll beat the fuck out of you so badly, and then I'll turn you over and fuck you. Do you want that?" Tommy asked squeezing Nate's throat harder.

* * *

"Do you?"

"Do you want that? You creepy weirdo bitch?" Tommy asked.

Tommy didn't get any answer. Nate looked like he was sleeping.

* * *

Tommy took his hands away from Nate's throat. His finger-prints had made Nate's neck pink.

"Nate? Stop fucking with me...Nate?" Tommy asked.

As he prodded Nate's chest, Nate's mobile rang.

* * *

"Fuck" Tommy said reaching into Nate's Trouser pockets and looking at it. It was Nate's older Brother, Nick Diaz.

Shit. Tommy couldn't pick it up.

What would he say?

* * *

_**Hi Nick, Nate can't talk right now. He begged me for kinky Sex. Now I think I've killed him"**_

* * *

Something told Tommy that Nick wouldn't take that "Joke" well.

Tommy got off of Nate. He closed Nate's nose. He opened his mouth and started performing CPR. "Come on. Fuck...come on" Tommy whispered, as he breathed into the UFC Light-Weight.

* * *

Seconds later, but to Tommy felt like minutes later, Nate coughed back into consciousness.

"Shit. Nate you good?" Tommy asked.

"Fuck off...get out" Nate Diaz said weakly.

* * *

"Wait. I mean...shall I call Nine-One-One?" Tommy asked.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Nate yelled. Tommy was surprised that Nate could shout that loudly. Considering what had just happened. He nodded at Nate, got his stuff and left.

* * *

The next time a UFC Fighter came to Tommy with a freaky request, Tommy would have to tell them to fuck off.

Unless they were a UFC **_Heavy-Weight_**...


End file.
